


I Left Home and Found You

by seekerluna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Bilbo adopted by dwarves, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwori - Freeform, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Smut, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Hobbit Culture, King Thorin, Long Lived Hobbits, M/M, Mother Hen Dori, Nofur - Freeform, Nori will cut a bitch, Protective Dwarves, Slow Burn, bagginshield, maybe some mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo isn't sure what to think when his dwarven family decides to move to Erebor for more work. Its either stay in the Shire to keep his childhood home or uproot entirely and live in a mountain far different than Ered Luin. Its a fairly easy decision though and soon they are on their way to Erebor.</p><p>Now if he could only ignore the annoying, and far too attractive, sod that is King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked out some kinks and this story reared its head instead. Thorin is King, hobbits of the Took variety live abnormally long lives and look young for a long time, dwarves are protective as fuck. I know this first chapter is short and I'm sorry.
> 
> So I sadly don't own the Hobbit or anything related to it. If I did, Botfa would have ended differently.
> 
> SO IF YOU GUYS WANT, SUGGEST A TITLE FOR THIS FIC. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED.
> 
> Also, I promise you'll see more development with the characters in the next chapter.

If you asked anyone in the Shire, they would tell you that Bilbo Baggins was a perfectly behaved fauntling, very healthy and active even. He had wonderful manners, he brushed his teeth without needing to be told, he ate all seven meals without much complaint, he combed his foot hair do that it was neat, and he went to bed at a perfectly reasonable time. Indeed, he was a respectable little thing with no oddities about him. 

Well, maybe one. 

He was being raised by dwarves. 

Bilbo had lost his parents to a freak accident at a tender age and many of his extended family members had fought for the right to adopt him, only to be crushed when a family of dwarves showed up. The Thain read Belladonna and Bungo's will and found these dwarves to be the ones that were named as Bilbo's guardians/brothers. 

Admittedly, Bilbo hadn't been sure how to react to the dwarves when they'd entered Bag End with his grandfather, he'd even gone so far as to hide in his room. The dwarves had been undeterred, they'd sat outside his room and talked at him, telling him stories about all the crazy adventures his mother had gone on, they'd even told him about how they'd met her. Eventually, the little fauntling had opened the door, eyes shining with tears as he threw himself at the dwarves, asking them not to leave him alone. 

"You're our little brother now, we're not ever gonna leave ya," the one with the funny hat, Bofur, had told him. Bilbo had then fallen to sleep, exhausted from all the tears he'd shed. Bofur had taken it upon himself to put the lad to bed though he hadn't the heart to leave him alone, not after all that Bilbo had gone through. So, he'd laid the child in the bed and stripped out of his thicker clothes, remaining in his tunic and trousers as he climbed into bed to join his adopted little brother in sleep. It was rather cute to see the fauntling wiggle and squirm until he was curled up in a ball against Bofur's chest. "I'll be here when ya wake." Bifur and Bombur slipped in later on, the two of them smiling at the sight as they set their bed rolls down on the floor. They blew out the remaining candles, each of them murmuring a goodnight, or in Bifur's case, murmuring in Khuzdul to the young child. They did not want Bilbo to feel alone when he woke. In the morning, Bofur and Bifur stayed with Bilbo while Bombur prepared a hearty breakfast for them all. When the fauntling finally woke, he clutched at Bofur's tunic and stared at him with wide green eyes. "You're gonna be my big brother?" Bilbo asked quietly, looking over Bofur's shoulder to catch a glimpse of Bifur before shying back behind Bofur. "Well if thats what ya want me to be, then thats what I'll be!" Bofur gave him a jovial smile, giving the fauntling a hug. Bifur grunted something in khuzdul, pointed at Bilbo and then pointed at himself. Bilbo looked at Bofur, needing a translation for what was said. "He says he'll be your brother or your uncle, it's whatever you want." "He looks more like an uncle than a big brother," Bilbo decided after a few moments of what Bofur could only imagine was intense deliberation, if the look of utter concentration on his face was anything to go by. Bifur made a sound from where he sat whittling away at a piece of wood, pleased with the fauntlings decision. Bofur soon got Bilbo warmed up to him, chatting up a storm until Bombur called out that breakfast was ready. Bofur then kindly informed his brother that hobbits ate seven meals a day to which the large dwarf only chuckled and brightened at the prospect of cooking for his new sibling so much. Breakfast was a loud, happy affair and for the first time since losing his parents, Bilbo smiled a genuine smile. 

~~~~

Years came and went as Bilbo grew up with his new family, living in the mountain at times, while others were spent in the Shire. He learned of dwarven culture during his stays in the mountain, though many dwarves were slower to accept Bilbo than others. Honestly though, the dwarves accepted him quite readily. They would never turn away a child and adopting a child into dwarven culture was much easier than bringing in an adult of another species; bringing in a child was far more acceptable. Dwarves loved children after all.

He learned Iglishmêk from a kind miner so that he could communicate with Bifur, which the fauntling enjoyed immensely. Bifur had been so proud of Bilbo that the old dwarf had nearly cried. 

Then the day came that Bofur introduced Nori, son of Kori, to his young hobbit brother. "It's not nice to bring weapons like that into the house," Bilbo glared as hard as a child could at the dwarf who looked more amused than anything by his words. "What weapons?" Nori crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to smirk. No way could a child like this fauntling know he was carrying weapons. "The ones in your boots," Bilbo was very sure of himself. Bofur, on the other hand, sincerely hoped that Nori was not hiding knives in his boots, he was in the presence of a child after all. His hopes were, however, dashed when Nori bent down and removed the knives he'd hidden in each boot, not even looking the least bit sorry. Bilbo cheered though for he had been right about Nori hiding weapons. "But its still not nice! So, you don't get my special dessert later." Bombur heard this and smiled, shaking his head as he went to the kitchen. Bifur signed to Bilbo that he was finding this all too amusing which had the fauntling smiling brightly. Nori looked at Bofur, then back at Bilbo and smiled widely before proclaiming, "I think he and I will get along."

Bombur and Bifur were less than amused when they found out Nori was teaching Bilbo all the tricks and trades of being a thief. Bombur refused them both dessert for nearly a week for it. The rotund dwarf was not above smacking their hands with a spoon or ladle. 

While Nori was a bit of a bad influence, Bilbo enjoyed the star haired dwarf being around, especially because of the bright smile it brought to Bofur's face whenever he was around. 

After Nori, followed his brothers Dori and Ori. 

Dori was a mother hen, constantly worrying over Bilbo and Ori, making sure the two kept up with their studies whenever they were in the Shire or in Ered Luin. At first he'd been astonished by how much hobbits ate though he soon became used to it, even helping around tea time. Bilbo loved the tea Dori made and even made a cup of his mothers special tea for the dwarf from time to time. 

Ori, kind soul that he was, helped Bilbo with his writing and reading, the two of them bonding over stories. They became fast friends, much to the joy of the older dwarves. 

And so the Ri brothers unofficially adopted Bilbo, delighting the young hobbit as it meant his odd little family was growing. 

He couldn't be happier. 

Of course, nothing could stay the same forever, as Bilbo found out the summer of before his 50th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo needs something fixed in the smithy and butts heads with the one working the forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh here's chapter 2. There's quite a bit of a time skip. I'll be revamping the first chapter, adding things that I accidentally left out and adding a bit more character interaction.
> 
> thank you to cjade for the title suggestion!

"Bilbo, give me my knives back," Nori stared the hobbit down, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Why would I have your knives?" Bilbo asked with far too much innocence in his voice. Over the years, Nori had taught the hobbit many things, from pick pocketing to swiping things right out from under a persons nose. But the innocent factor? That was all Bilbo. The fact that he still looked like a tween despite being nearly fifty tended to help a lot. To say Nori was proud would be an understatement. 

"Because yer the only one in this household who would dare take my prized knives." Nori raised a braided eyebrow. 

"I promise I don't have them," Bilbo scowled, squeaking when Nori's hand darted around to his back. "I uh... Don't know how that got there?" Bilbo cleared his throat as Nori pulled out an ornate blade from the waistband of the hobbits trousers. 

"Hand 'em over," Nori chuckled at the look of utter despair on Bilbo's face. 

"How'd you actually know I had them?" Bilbo sighed as he removed five other blades from where they were hidden on his person.

"Saw the outline of the one hidden in your waistcoat," Nori laughed as he placed all his knives in their proper places. 

"Rats, I thought I'd gotten it right this time," Bilbo sighed as he sat in his favorite chair. 

"You're getting better," Nori praised. "Also, you broke one of my knives during throwing practice the other day." Bilbo paled at this, looking up at Nori nervously. He knew the dwarf cherished his knives as Bofur had commissioned most of them as a courting gift for Nori. "Lucky for you, a group of dwarves arrived this morning and I have it on good authority that one of them rented the forge for a few days."

"I'll go get it fixed," Bilbo jumped back up, holding his hand out for the damaged knife. The sooner he got it done the better.

"Good lad," Nori handed him the knife and a pouch of coins. "You're cooking dinner tonight." Bilbo made a noise of acknowledgement as he made his way to the door. 

As he stepped outside he stretched his arms above his head, smiling as the sun warmed his skin and chased away the sleep that still clung to him. He looked at his garden and hummed, making a note to buy some new tulips to plant and ask Hamfast about adding another tomato plant. Straightening up, he set out for the smithy, wondering what the dwarf would be like. 

Would they be like any of his family? Would they actually be able to fix Nori's knife? He certainly hoped they could.

As he approached the entrance of the smithy, he found quite a few hobbit lasses gathered around, all of them giggling and blushing like a bunch of tweens. One might think they'd never seen a dwarf before. As he pushed his way to the front, he could easily see why they were standing around giggling. The dwarf working the forge was quite a looker. 

"Did you need something? Or are you here to watch the show as well?" The low gravelly voice brought Bilbo out of his thoughts, his focus now on the dwarf who was looking at him with a raised brow. Now that Bilbo could see his face clearly, he could see that he had a rather short beard for a dwarf though it was somehow quite fitting and long black and silver streaked hair pulled up into a bun at the back of his head. 

But his eyes were the most striking part. They were an intense blue like Bilbo had never seen before, not even in the clearest lake.

"I actually had a request," Bilbo cleared his throat, stepping forward with the knife in hand. "I would like this to be fixed, if at all possible." 

"May I?" The dwarf held out a large hand, nodding to the knife. Bilbo handed it to him handle first which earned him a raised brow though nothing was said. The dwarf examined it, assessing what needed to be done. "This is fine craftsmanship, you're lucky that the damage is fixable; I can even mimic the designs. How did you even manage to chip it this way? And what is a halfling doing with a dwarvish blade to begin with?"

Bilbo's eyes narrowed at the dwarfs choice of words, widening his stance as he placed his fists on his hips. 

"Now see here," he began. "I am not half of anything, I am a hobbit and I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as such. As to why I have a dwarvish blade, that is none of your business. Now, can you fix it or must I trek all the way to Ered Luin to have it done?"

Obviously this dwarf hadn't been expecting such an outburst from such a small creature though the shock was quickly replaced by amusement. 

"One copper piece then, I'll take your payment once I'm finished." He announced, turning to stock the fire of the forge once more. "It'll be done by tomorrow, come by in the morning." 

"Oh, uh, thank you," Bilbo blinked, a little surprised. "Right then, I'll be back tomorrow." The dwarf paid him no mind as he turned back to his forge work. Bilbo made a noise at the back of his throat, turning on heel to leave, ignoring the looks of his fellow hobbits as he did. Really, who did that dwarf think he was? Oh he got on his nerves!

"There you are, Bilbo!" Dori grabbed him, pulling him inside once he was home. "Where were you? You were supposed to help at the tea stall today." Bilbo flushed at this, having completely forgotten that he'd promised to help Dori.

After moving into Bag End part time, Dori had seen an opportunity to open a second tea shop, or rather a stall, in the Shire and it had been the greatest investment he'd made. Bilbo of course was the one to help Dori see how brilliant of an idea it would be by telling the dwarf how much hobbits loved tea. 

"I'm sorry, Dori, I had to bring one of Nori's knives to the forge to be fixed." Bilbo sighed, having the decency to look sheepish. "I cracked it during throwing practice," he very pointedly ignored the glare Dori leveled at him. Dori was very vocal about his disapproval of Bilbo learning such things and at times Bilbo agreed. He was a hobbit after all and what need did a hobbit have for such skills? "There's a dwarf running the smithy today."

"Oh?" Dori seemed to brighten. "That's unusual, I certainly hope the forge was still working, it's hardly ever used."

"Seemed to be working just fine when I stopped by," Bilbo rolled his eyes, trying not to think about the dwarf from the smithy. "But for now, why don't we settle with a nice cup of chamomile?"

"I do hope you're making enough for three then?" 

Bilbo swiveled around, eyes wide when he saw who their sudden guest was. 

"Gandalf," he breathed, a smile tugging at his lips. It had been ages since Gandalf the Gray had been in the Shire, he'd not been seen since Old Took had passed into Yavanna's Green Pastures. Valar only knew what the wizard had been up to. 

"Bilbo my lad, it's been years and you've not aged a day!" Gandalf enveloped the hobbit in a warm, welcoming hug. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you old codger," Bilbo chuckled. "I'll go put the kettle on then as I assume you'll be staying a while."

"In fact I will be, I've quite a lot of news to tell you all," Gandalf removed his hat at last, ducking to avoid the chandelier. 

"Whenever you have news, it usually spells trouble," Bilbo muttered as he set off to the kitchen to put on the kettle. When he returned he found the brothers Ri gathered round the dining room table happily conversing with Gandalf like the old friends that they were. "What have I missed?" He set out the cups and poured the tea, shoving Nori's boot clad feet from the table top as he went. 

"Tharkun was just telling us that the dwarves that arrived are from Erebor," Ori told him excitedly. "The king is even here!"

"The king? Here in the Shire? Whatever for?" Bilbo wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, especially since he knew Gandalf was involved in some way. 

"He's here to offer new jobs to the dwarves of Ered Luin as I've been told." Gandalf hummed, lighting his pipe with a smile. "A chance to move to Erebor really."

"I see..." The thought made Bilbo uneasy for some reason. 

"Ah, I hope you don't mind but some friends will be joining us for dinner." Gandalf waited for Bilbo's reaction, chuckling as the hobbit sputtered for a moment. 

"You cannot just invite yourself and your friends to dinner! That's terrible manners!" Bilbo seethed, glaring at the batty wizard. 

"For your information, Dori invited me. My dear Bilbo, I do believe you've picked up some terrible manners living amongst the dwarves." 

"We've raised him to have perfect manners!" Dori huffed, scowling at Gandalf for his horrible joke. This earned an amused huff from the wizard as he shook his head. 

"I suppose I should be prepared then," Bilbo scowled, not liking this sudden surprise. "How many should I expect?"

"Including everyone that is currently here, there will be 13 dwarves, yourself, and myself. So 15 people in total." Bilbo was sure his eyes were bulging out of his skull. Of course, Bag End was built with the intention of being full and with six full grown dwarves living there part time it was fairly full already. But to have 13 fully grown dwarves over for dinner? It was going to be a very tight fit indeed! His dining room just wasn't big enough for that sort of thing. 

"I'll have to spend the entire day cooking then and I don't even have Bombur here to help." Bilbo sighed and glared at the old wizard who had the gall to smile at him. "Fine! I suppose I can agree to this but if they wreck my home I shall not be so forgiving."

"I assure you they will be on their best behavior," there was a a twinkle in his eyes that Bilbo definitely did not like. "Since that's settled, I shall take my leave and inform the others." Gandalf stood, thanking them for the tea as he saw himself out the door. 

"Just how much should I make?" Bilbo looked towards Dori, dread pooling in his belly as he thought about the dent he was about to put in his larder and possibly his cold cellar. 

"Laddie, you might as well empty the entire larder. You know we dwarves eat quite a lot." Dori was afraid that Bilbo would faint when he was given the response but the lad held himself steady. 

"I'll have to go to the market then with Bombur when he's back." Bilbo muttered as he stood and headed to the larder to start pulling food out. 

And so Bilbo spent the rest of the day cooking, right up until it was time for his guests to arrive in fact. So when the doorbell rang, Dori ushered him out, saying he would finish placing the feast on the table while Bilbo went to answer the door. He looked like an absolute mess with flour and such clinging to his clothing, he even said as much to Dori but the dwarf simply waved him off. The doorbell rang out again and he hurried his pace, pulling open the door to find a rather intimidating bald dwarf covered in tattoos, axes strapped to his back. 

"Dwalin, at yer service," the dwarf bowed, stepping inside when the small creature before him invited him in.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo gave a polite now of his own.

"Which way, laddie?"

"Ori? Could you come show mister Dwalin to the dining room?" Ori scuttled out from his study, eyes brightening when he caught sight of Dwalin. Bilbo chuckled as he watched them disappear down the hall, though he scowled at the mud that Dwalin trekked into the house. 

Deciding to go put on a fresh pair of clothes after cleaning the entryway, Bilbo disappeared into his room, starting when the doorbell chimed again. Hurriedly snapping his suspenders onto his shoulders, he shuffled out and to the door and pulled it open, revealing a dwarf with white hair and a beard to rival Gandalf's. 

"Balin, at your service," he bowed with a smile. 

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," he intoned just as he had with Dwalin. Bilbo then led him to the dining room where he learned Dwalin and Balin were brothers. And if the way Dwalin was glaring at Nori was anything to go by then introductions wouldn't be needed. 

When the doorbell chimed again, Bilbo answered, surprised to find two dwarves at the door this time. 

"Fili." The blonde with the braided mustache began. 

"And Kili." The brunette beside him had a serious look on his face. 

"At your service." They bowed in unison, straightening with matching smiles. 

"You must be mister Boggins!" The brunette, Kili, grinned.

"It's Baggins," Bilbo sighed. "But you may call me Bilbo. Now, let's get you settled in and please don't scrape your boots there, that's my mothers glory box!" 

Kili gave him the biggest puppy eyes ever along with a mumbled apology. 

Once more the doorbell chimed and Bilbo hurried to answer after getting the boys settled, squeaking as the rest of his guests tumbled in through the door, Gandalf standing just behind them all. The hobbit helped them all untangle, delighted when he found his brothers Bofur, Bombur and his uncle Bifur amongst the group of dwarves. 

"It seems we're short a dwarf," Gandalf commented once everyone was seated and introductions made. 

"He's late is all, he will come," Dwalin grunted as he drank his ale. "Had to finish up some work." 

About half way through the meal, Bilbo was sure he would lose his mind. The dwarves were throwing food around, consuming all of his alcohol, and making a general mess of things. Gandalf just sat in the corner, chuckling and doing nothing at all to save Bilbo's dining room. The worst part was when they started an awful song and started throwing about his mothers dishes, it sent him into quite a tizzy. Not even Dori's best tea could sooth him. 

Everyone quieted though when a pounding on the door sounded, all of them looking towards Bilbo. The hobbit sighed as he went to answer it, expecting a frazzled dwarf to be on the other side apologizing for being late. 

"You...!"

There, standing just outside the door, was the dwarf from the smithy. 

"Gandalf," he rumbled, looking up at the wizard, not even acknowledging Bilbo. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice. I would not have found it had it not been for the mark on the door." Bilbo sputtered at this. That door had been painted a week ago, how dare Gandalf mark it up just for the sake of dwarves finding his home! 

"Bilbo my lad, allow me to introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield, king of Erebor." 

Oh. Oh dear. He'd butted heads with the dwarven king in the smithy then? 

Bilbo fainted on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh here's chapter 2. There's quite a bit of a time skip. I'll be revamping the first chapter, adding things that I accidentally left out and adding a bit more character interaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo don't exactly get along

"And just when did you plan on telling me I would be hosting royalty?!" Bilbo seethed at Gandalf when he finally revived from his fainting spell. The Ri brothers were with him, Dori with some tea to sooth Bilbo's frazzled nerves though even that did little to help. "You three are just as guilty! You knew about this didn't you?"

The looks on Dori and Ori's faces told Bilbo all he needed to know though the grin on Nori's lips made the hobbit scowl. 

"I'll admit I knew it was his majesty working the smithy," Nori continued to grin, rocking back on his heels. "And yes, I followed you," he was not sorry for that. Though he never admitted it out loud, Nori was just as protective of Bilbo as the Ur family was, if not more so. "You two proved to be a nice source of entertainment." This earned him two well aimed smacks from Dori and Ori.

"I ought to hide all your darn knives where you'll never find them." Bilbo pursed his lips, looking like he'd sucked a lemon or two. 

"Come on now," Nori laughed, tousling his hair. "After seeing him in the smithy, I bet you want him ta forge you with that hammer of his, eh?"

The innuendo had everyone either blushing or chuckling, Gandalf trying his best not to choke on the smoke from his pipe.

"Nori... You're lucky I love you," Bilbo huffed, squawking when Nori pulled him into a hug. When he finally shoved him away and fixed his clothing, he let out a sigh. "I suppose we should go rejoin the gathering that's taken over my living room." Gandalf waved them all out and followed behind them, smiling around his pipe. "I guess I should introduce myself properly," he cleared his throat as he stood before Thorin. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He gave a curt bow, straightening quickly. "What exactly have I missed?"

"Not much," a dwarf named Gloin grunted from the fire side.

"His majesty here was explaining the benefits of relocating to Erebor," Bofur piped in. Bilbo's stomach dropped at this and he looked at his family, hoping that they weren't seriously thinking of taking the king up on his offer. They were living perfectly fine lives here in the Shire and in Ered Luin thank you very much! And their shops were doing just as well... Though Bofur's time in the mines just weren't earning him as much as it used to and Bifur's toy stall only really did well in the Shire during the spring when most hobbit children tended to be born. And Bombur was working overtime in the kitchens... 

"I see. And why should we just uproot and move half way across Arda?" He turned to give an icy look to the king now. 

"We can offer you better pay for your crafts," Thorin kept eye contact, not at all intimidated by the hobbit. "The wealth of Erebor is great, we can afford to pay the workers equally. Young Ori could even find a master scribe to take him on as an apprentice."

Bilbo didn't miss the excited look that crossed Ori's face, nor did he miss the hopeful looks on his brothers'. 

"I'm certain you too could find work within the mountain, Master Baggins." Bilbo glared at this, searching the dwarrow kings face for any hint that he was being mocked for being what he was. He knew outsiders weren't generally accepted into dwarrow communities, especially adults like himself, as dwarves were highly protective of their culture. 

"I'm not so certain I would find Erebor very welcoming of a hobbit like me." He had to bite his tongue in order to stop from letting slip the khuzdul word for halfling, he was quite certain Thorin and many of the others would become highly upset for speaking their secret language. It was something that would come up eventually but he'd rather keep it his and his family's secret for the time being.

"You are kin to the Ur family, are you not?" Balin cut in. "Adopted or not, you are considered kin to them and as such are considered a dwarf friend. No one in Erebor would dispute that claim nor would they think less of you for not being a true dwarf."

Somehow, Bilbo doubted that, but he decided to humor the dwarf and believe him. 

"The Ri brothers are distant relations of mine," Thorin decided that now was a good time to inform Bilbo of this. "And should they return to Erebor with us, they would be under the protection of the royal family and so too would your family, seeing as they consider you to be extended family." Really, it was due to Nori courting Bofur but that was left unsaid. "You all have one week to come to a decision."

Bilbo ended the conversation then and there by turning on heel and marching to his room, closing the door rather loudly. He dressed in his night clothes and threw himself into his bed, groaning into a pillow. The hobbit barely even twitched when the door opened with a soft creaking sound, already knowing who it was before they reached the bed. Twisting around, Bilbo buried his face into Ori's chest, the young dwarf more than happy to wrap the hobbit up in his arms. Ori just lay there with him, striking up and down Bilbo's back, helping him to calm down. It wasn't long before Bilbo was asleep, exhausted from the events of that day.

~~~~

Bilbo was up before most of everyone in Bag End the next morning, meaning he could do as he pleased and make breakfast; if there was any food left in the pantry to make that was. It also allowed him time to think alone. 

Upon entering the dining room, he was pleasantly surprised to find that all of his dishes had been put away -in the correct places - his table had been put back in its proper place as well as the chairs. So perhaps his guests weren't as rude as he'd been led to believe. He would have to thank them once everyone was awake.

Trudging about, Bilbo managed to procure some bacon, eggs and some biscuits. Once they were all made up, he sat down to eat, making a small noise around the food in his mouth as he greeted Bofur. The dwarf was obviously half asleep as he went straight for the kettle to make himself coffee, only managing to ruffle Bilbo's hair in greeting as he passed. The hobbit made up a small plate of sausage he'd managed to find for Bofur before he reluctantly went to his room to change clothes and prepare for the day. He needed to get food and restock his larder and then he would need to go get the knife from the smithy. Which meant he had to deal with Thorin. 

Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. 

Bilbo disliked him greatly. He was practically bribing his family to get them to move to Erebor and Bilbo would not stand for it. If they were going to move then it was going to be their decision, not because some king bribed them into it with pretty promises.

Bilbo's thoughts continued this way as he went to the market, unsurprised when Nori joined him if only to test the hobbit and keep him on his toes the whole time. It put him in a better mood, a smile on his lips as he brought the food back to his smial and put it in its proper place before going back out. At the last moment he thought to make a sandwich, taking it with him to the smithy; the least he could do was play nice while the king was still his guest.

"So you actually came back," was what greeted him when he arrived. The smile he'd worn previously fell from his face and he scowled at the dwarf. 

"I made a sandwich but now I'm thinking you don't deserve it," Bilbo sniffed, crossing his arms after setting the basket down. 

"I've finished that knife, I'll let you inspect it." Thorin turned from his current work and went to retrieve the knife, coming back with a bundle of cloth. He unwrapped it and offered the handle to Bilbo, watching him intently. He watched as the hobbit inspected it, wondering if the smaller being even knew what he was looking for though the thought was quickly stopped as a small part of him reminded Thorin that the hobbit had been adopted by dwarves.

"Just as it was before, thank you," Bilbo paid Thorin, placing the knife in a hidden pocket. "So I suppose you do deserve the sandwich." He picked up the basket and offered it to Thorin. "I expect the basket back." And with that, he turned on heel and marched away. 

Thorin would never admit it, but the sandwich was the best he'd had in months. Perhaps the hobbit wasn't entirely useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so crappy and short. I was struggling with it quite a bit. Hopefully it'll go next smoother for the next chapter.


End file.
